(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for lowering or lifting a movable side gate of a baby's crib. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a crib having a side gate which can be manipulated, such as by lifting or lowering it, in all safety, while the device enabling this operation is not apparent to the eye and therefore is not detrimental to the esthetic aspect of the crib.
(b) Description of Prior Art
For safety purpose and to facilitate handling of a baby, it is normal to provide a baby's crib with at least one movable side. Generally, such cribs have a mechanism enabling to lock the movable side in upward position and this lock should not be easily disengaged to protect the safety of the baby as well as that of the person minding the baby. In the guidelines published in Canada Gazette, Part II, Vol. 120, No. 20, it is recommended that "every latching or locking mechanism of a movable side other than a mattress support mechanism, shall (a) require two separate positive and simultaneous actions on the part of the user to release the mechanism; and (b) to engage automatically." It will therefore be seen that for a crib to meet compliance with regulations, it is essential that two actions be involved and that locking be automatic.
A review of the prior art reveals some U.S. Patents. U.S. Pat. No. 797,852 discloses a crib which can be converted to a table or a settee. In modern technology it is obvious that this article would be totally defective, and in any case is not directed at the security of the baby.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,695,571 describes a crib with a side that is adapted to be raised or lowered and requires two actions as suggested by regulations. The locking device, provided by a simple return in a guide member, is so simple as to make it unsafe. Furthermore, since the guide members have to be mounted on the posts, the crib of that Patent is dangerous and unattractive.
The Lunden Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,369,834) provides for one movement only when lowering the gate, which is dangerous and contrary to regulations.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,124 issued to Li on Nov. 24, 1992 describes a lifting gate control which requires two actions as prescribed by regulations. Because of the structure of the sliding track in which the rod slides, only one action such as a lifting may cause the gate to be unwillfully lowered down. In other words, this patent provides no safety measure against an accidental unlocking of the locking mechanism. In addition, this device has to be mounted outside the posts which is unattractive and may be dangerous.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a movable side gate of a baby's crib which is safer to operate and is more esthetic.